


Una Dolce Seranata Tenera

by baekdsooshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Don't Mess Up My Tempo, EXO Tempo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Romance, Tempo - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdsooshi/pseuds/baekdsooshi
Summary: It's time for EXO's comeback showcase at Paradise City Plaza.Don't Mess Up My Tempo? More like Don't Mess Up My Tickles.(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ (/▽＼*)｡o○♡





	Una Dolce Seranata Tenera

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first ChanBaek baby, but it's just as silly. (Will post that some time soon lol)
> 
> It's supposed to be a crack fic but I ended up pulling it apart like cotton candy because these two pups make me so soft. May it be just as sweet for you. Although it's just a SHORT burst of Chanbaekist energy on my part and I've never written in this state before, where I'm so happy that I may or may not have just written down whatever popped in my head (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> In case you haven't seen the showcase, here's a fan acct thread for some context  
> ( ´ ▽ ` ) https://twitter.com/byunificial/status/1058301599175532544
> 
>  
> 
> This story is cross-posted on my AFF acct under the same author name and title^^

 

 

They could hear them, they could hear their Eris calling for them. Tempo is here in Paradise City. It’s time.

Like in every other performance they’ve had through the years, Junmyeon connects all their hands together to say he’s proud of every single one of them before they find their spots.

Five members down the line, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun bouncing on his feet, hyping himself up. But the arm shaking that follows shows how nervous the man still is.

It was worse last night when his boyfriend couldn’t get any sleep. Baekhyun tried to sneak out of his floor and hide in Chanyeol’s room only to find the other members worrying around their dorm in the wee hours because they know the fans have been waiting for so long. They’re excited, but at the same time they didn’t want to disappoint anyone.

With the exception of Kyungsoo, who was too tired from his own activities and was out like a light, the other members tried to support each other as best they could – from Jongdae making warm milk with a bit cinammon for everyone to Minseok and Junmyeon giving a few pep talks that Jongin and Sehun poked fun at because their hyungs sounded so old just then.

When the others felt sleep calling them, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to his room. The man tried to make the members laugh earlier as he often does, but his own jokes never quite reached his eyes. They silently settle under the sheets, Chanyeol with his head resting under his crossed arms and Baekhyun just staring at the ceiling.

Times like these remind them of when they were still roommates, still awake even when they’re not supposed to just because spending time with the other was too much fun, sometimes even getting scolded by their manager for being beyond loud. And even over the years when their burdens have gotten heavier, they’d lean on each other the most, looking up and imagining a clear blue sky or a sea of endless stars in the heavens.

Chanyeol pulls up the covers higher before closing his eyes. “Baekhyunee, we’ll be okay.” He didn’t even move when Baekhyun started to make himself comfortable, his head finding its spot on Chanyeol’s chest.

Up down, up down.

“It’s been so long.” They’ve been at this for some time now, but it doesn’t make him any less nervous. So many what ifs; more than a year of anticipation and it only takes a second, one mistake to make everything unravel. “Maybe I should just stay up all night so my throat won’t get swollen.” And he’s about to get up again to leave, but the warm hand over his makes him pause.

“If that’s what you think you need to do, I won’t stop you. For now, just lie here with me awhile,” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Just close your eyes and sing our songs in your head. Although I recommend the ninth track of our un-repackaged album because it has the slowest tempo.”

And even though Baekhyun only got two hours’ worth of shut eye, he woke up with a smile on his face anyway, especially when Chanyeol’s is the first one he sees.

They had no trouble getting to Incheon, the people working with them are just as excited as they are, plus the group felt great and performed well during sound check. They can do this.

Chanyeol waits for their eyes to meet before smiling, a silent cheer shared between the two of them before they line up properly. Baekhyun knows they all have his back no matter what happens.

The members grin as one by one they feel Sehun’s traditional slap on the bum a few seconds before their cue, nerves ebbing away as the music starts.

They’ve missed this. All of it. Everyone.

Every time EXO meets EXO-Ls with something new is always a happy time.

Ooh La La La certainly helped everyone loosen up. Chanyeol felt proud when Baekhyun opened strong, no trace of hesitance, and he may or may not have almost missed a step when the body rolls started.

But they make it through, feeling much more like themselves seeing how much the fans have welcomed them. Or in Kyungsoo’s words, their results came out well today.

“First place!” Junmyeon adds.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Ah, yes! First place! Thank you so much, everyone.” He bows, heart lips growing wider.

They talk of how amazing it is that they finally got to show a different side of themselves to fans all over the world, how they’ve also longed to create more memories together, but that the members also found it amusing how everyone tried to decode their teasers from retracing old albums and eras, and all the way to the year’s moon cycles.

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun when the man recalls feeling apologetic for not being able to perform new songs for the fans only a week ago. He remembers how Baekhyun didn’t want to leave the stage, shouting how much he loves their Eris up until his microphone has been turned off, until when they really needed to leave.

Good thing Sehun’s able to cheer up Baekhyun quickly with his chirp chirps, bringing out the natural entertainer in the smaller man soon enough. “Ah… Sehun’s voice is too deep now. Puberty hit him too hard.”

And even though the MC mentions how the members must have been restless the night before, Baekhyun and Junmyeon get past it easily enough.

When it’s Chanyeol’s turn again, he happily talks about his new astronomy hobby, trying not to smile too wide when he hears Baekhyun’s interested hums over the speakers as he mentions the documentary he recently watched.

Although he couldn’t stop himself when he murmurs how good Baekhyun’s skin looked as soon as the behind the MV photo popped up on screen.

It’s not like Baekhyun’s any better either. They’re discussing Junmyeon’s photo next but Baekhyun hones in on blurry Chanyeol in the background.

By the time the MC asks to show Baekhyun’s shots from Don’t Mess Up My Tempo that he doesn’t want anyone to see, Chanyeol flips through the pages and finds the one of Baekhyun trying to look assertive in his leather jacket and sunglasses.

The other stands up from his seat in a panic, words spluttering. “They said they wouldn’t put that in!” He laughs with everyone, arms waving, not knowing what else to do.

Because Baekhyun tried to look badass and ended up looking like a little boy playing dress up instead. Chanyeol remembers it well. He was watching from the sidelines. Since his photoshoot was next, he figured he’d take notes on poses from his boyfriend. After all, the man knows his best angles, and he’s got all the selcas and endorsements to prove it.

But like many times before, when the two of them are in proximity of each other, chaos ensues. Chanyeol started to subtly make faces at Baekhyun a few steps away from the photographer to make Baekhyun lose his composure. He’s already taken so many good shots anyway. Not five minutes later and the shooting team has stopped to let Baekhyun control his breathing from laughing too hard.

Somehow the photographer captured the second before his boyfriend’s aura changed. Baekhyun kept apologizing and tried to convince the staff that the picture is NG but Chanyeol took a photo of it on his phone for safekeeping. And now the rest of the world has a copy of it too. He couldn’t wait to display it on his studio near his keyboard.

“I really don’t understand why they would put that in!” Now Baekhyun is rolling on the floor of their stage in Paradise City and Chanyeol could no longer hold up the album, joining him on the ground soon after.

Little did he know it won’t be the last that night either.

In great entertainment fashion, the members are asked to pick up a challenge card. With Chanyeol’s incredible luck, a thirty-second tickle is what he drew and goodness gracious Baekhyun is already making his way over to his spot on the line. “You might get hurt if you tickle me,” he nervously laughs.

Of course his boyfriend didn’t mind because there’s no light without darkness, and Baekhyun can be an evil little thing when he chooses to be.

Chanyeol stands up, pointing an accusatory finger at the smaller man. “Can he not do it?” Because he already knows he’ll lose if it’s Baekhyun. He plasters on the charm for the MC, and Baekhyun is about to walk away when Sehun asked who he wants to be the tickler, but Chanyeol had no answer. He’s too ticklish for his own good.

So Baekhyun resumes his spot, calling the other members for reinforcements.

It didn’t take much for Baekhyun to make Park tower fall, not when he already knows where to use those beautiful fingers of his. And because shy, nervous Baekhyun has left the stage long ago, he didn’t let up on Chanyeol, tickling him further on the floor because the challenge was to last thirty seconds.

Chanyeol is near tears with Baekhyun attacking his ribs, whispering, “Don’t Mess Up My Tickles!” over and over again for only him to hear.

The only thing that stops it all is Chanyeol literally on his knees, begging for mercy. Baekhyun couldn’t really argue with that, especially with the giant’s ears already an endearing rose.

With their moods flying, the members finished the showcase with flourish, cementing the start of another epic era.

The group sneak away to celebrate, Sehun already video calling Yixing to join them. They toast a few bottles while Yixing enjoys his breakfast in New York.

Minseok and Junmyeon eagerly ask Yixing about his upcoming interview, Jongdae promising that the members will watch even though it’s on before the sun rises in Seoul.

Chanyeol slowly sips his drink, careful not to spill with Baekhyun clinging to him. The man is too tired to hold back and pretend, guard completely down, but no one’s around anyway. He smiles a little when Baekhyun yawns a tiny bit before sipping his beer. Even though they’re exhausted from a full day, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is happy. They all are. And tomorrow, they have more things to look forward to.

Back at the dorm, Chanyeol’s not even surprised that Baekhyun’s already nodding off under his Nick Wilde sheets, completely hogging the thing. But the smaller man makes room for him when the bed dips with Chanyeol’s weight, his head finding rest on the man’s chest in the same vein the sun finally sets on the horizon.

Up down. Up down.

“Chanyeolah,” Baekhyun yawns, fingers finding the spaces between Chanyeol’s ridges, lightly tickling them again one last time before settling down, rising and falling with every breath.

Chanyeol hums, planting a tender kiss on his crown, eyes closing. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time for Lay hyung’s interview.” Their breathing slows, from andante to adagio.

Up down. Up down.

The heart beating beneath Baekhyun’s ear creates a beautiful lullaby.

 

 

 

♬♩♪♩♩♪♩♬

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you've made it until here, you're a gem! Have **[my first CB baby](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/happyendingexo_2017/works/13764792)** as my advance thanks^^

Haven't been able to post it on my own accounts due to problems with the fest going on hiatus, but no matter! CB is for all ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡ NOW GO STREAM DMUMT AND TEMPO!!!


End file.
